I Wish
by MegElizabeth
Summary: Anna Khasinau wants one thing...Sydney Bristow's head on a platter. Ship: SV, SS, SarkOther
1. Prologue

  


The dark-haired woman waited until the CIA agents had evacuated the warehouse before she moved in. She already knew what to expect.

Her father had been chased by Sydney Bristow, to this area. A fight had ensued and she had killed him. Now, the CIA had 'The Bible'.

Her eyes had filled with tears when the sound of a gunshot echoed through her comlink. Her father had gasped, and fallen to the ground quickly, and it had taken all her restraint not to go to his side immediately. She removed her comlink from her ear the moment the shot was fired, so she had not heard where her father's body was taken.

She kneeled down to the ground, wiping at a crimson spot remaining on the floor, small traces of her father's blood staining her hand. She sobbed for the father she had never really known, for the man that she had loved despite his faults and his absence in her life. When she had joined Irina Derevko's organization, their relationship had grown, giving her hope that he would become the father she had always needed. And she would be a daughter that he could be proud of.

Now it was over.

As far as she was concerned, so was Sydney's Bristow's life.

An eye for an eye.

Anna Khasinau was not going to stop until Sydney Bristow was dead and 'The Bible' was returned to its rightful owners.

She would not do it for herself, though the satisfaction of watching Sydney Bristow die would be unparalleled.

She would do it for her father.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

  


Irina Derevko sighed as she entered her office tentatively. It had been a trying day. She immediately placed 'The Bible' in a secret safe behind a painting on the west wall of her office. She left the lights off, merely wanting to bask in darkness and solitude for a few moments.

She had seen Sydney Bristow only a half an hour ago. Her beautiful, intelligent daughter had been fighting her associate Alexander Khasinau. His face had appeared relieved when he realized that Irina was there, while fear had grown in her daughter's eyes. Khasinau's face had been priceless when he had seen the wound in his own chest, and had fallen to the ground in a disgusting heap. He was merely a loose end that she had been meaning to tie up for years.

Sydney's eyes had filled with concern, but also with confusion.

"Truth takes time," Irina had told her daughter elusively. 

Too long, as far as Irina was concerned.

She was growing tired. She was tired of confusing her daughter, Jack, and just about every government in the known world. She had forgotten what she stood for, what all this running, all this mystery was really for.

As Irina forced her daughter to the ground, forcing Sydney to stay in her position until she could grab 'The Bible' and escape, she had made a decision.

Irina's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a sound coming from her chair. She instinctively brought her hand to rest on the gun that was strapped to her waist, but paused when the chair turned around.

"Anna," she sighed, "You startled me." Irina paused when she noticed tears streaming down the face of her young operative.

"My father is dead," Anna said, averting her eyes from Irina's gaze. 

"I can explain..."Irina began, walking to where Anna sat, kneeling before her.

"You don't need to explain. Your precious daughter killed him," Anna spat out, eyeing Irina venomously. Irina nearly opened her mouth to tell the girl the truth, but realized that it would have done nothing to stop the girl from exacting revenge upon the woman she believed responsible for her father's death. Irina merely sighed, putting her hand over Anna's own.

"Anna, it will be alright," Irina said, attempting to comfort her.

"How can you say that?" she spat out, standing abruptly, "My father is dead! Nothing will ever be right again!" she screamed, and in that instant, she shook at the sight of a photo of Sydney Bristow. Across the room, an oak frame held a photo of Sydney from her high school graduation. Anna lifted her gun and shot at the photo, hitting Sydney's face and shattering the glass. As Irina moved to pick up the remnants of the frame, she screamed at the younger woman.

"Anna! Are you crazy? Get a hold of yourself!" 

"Irina, I'm going to kill her! She killed my dad!"

"No! No she did..." Irina began.

"Shut up! Don't protect her! You're always protecting her!" the girl yelled, and in a moment of sanity, she looked at Irina pointedly.

"What were you so quiet about when you came in here just now?" Anna asked, crossing her arms. As Irina continued to pick up broken glass, she sighed loudly.

"I'm turning myself in," Irina said quietly, earning a gasp from Anna.

"Are you insane? What, to the CIA?" Anna demanded.

"Yes," Irina said, standing to face Anna.

"You've gone crazy! What is that going to accomplish? Who's going to take care of things here while you're gone?" Irina laughed.

"So that's what this is all about Anna? You don't care about me, you only care about my position," Irina said.

"You know that's not true," Anna said, looking at the floor.

"The only way I can get what I want is to gain Sydney and Jack's trust, along with the assistance of the CIA. I've contacted Sark. He will be here shortly to look after things while I am gone," Irina said.

"That idiot? He's only field-trained. He can't handle the business aspect of your position." Anna said, looking pointedly at Irina.

"Sark is a very intelligent young man. You and I both know he can handle any situation with brilliance. Although, you would know that better than I, would you not?" Anna blushed, looking down to the ground once again.

"If you're referring to the so-called romance that Sark and I once shared, that is over," Anna shook her head, raising her hand to point at Irina, "Our former relationship is besides the point. You know that I'm the best person for this job."

"Perhaps. But I've already made my decision," Irina spoke, walking past Anna into the hallway. Anna followed her closely.

"But..." Anna began.

"Enough Anna. And one other thing," Irina paused, turning to face Anna, her gaze piercing through the young girl, "Do not lay a hand on Sydney. If I discover that you have attempted to hurt her in any way, or used someone to hurt her, you will answer to me," Irina said, turning to walk down the hallway.

Anna remained standing in the hallway for a few moments, considering her next move. She turned to reenter the office, and as she passed under the door, only one thought entered her mind.

_If I kill both of you, I will answer to no one_.

  


*****

  


As Sydney Bristow struggled not to strangle Arvin Sloane as she embraced him, she noticed her father standing in the distance. Sydney couldn't help but pull her black skirt down just a bit, straightening her top as well. After all these years, despite their strained relationship, her father's opinion of her mattered more than that of any other person she would ever know. She walked over the him, looking at him questioningly as he hung up his cell phone.

"Dad?" she asked.

"Devlin just called. The CIA had a walk-in. She just...surrendered. She said she wants to cooperate," Jack stumbled over his words.

"Who?" Sydney asked, her eyes growing with confusion. Jack looked at her, his troubled eyes mirroring her own.

"Your mother," he said, and Sydney's eyes became wet with tears for the second time that day.

  


*****

  


Anna sipped her coffee cautiously, lifting her eyes on occasion to glance at Sark, whose eyes remained on the newspaper he was reading as he sipped on his own coffee. She scowled to herself. She was angry at Irina for bringing him here, and at him for breaking her heart in the first place. She hated awkward situations.

"Penny for your thoughts Miss Khasinau?" Sark suddenly asked, never lifting his eyes from the paper he was so engrossed in. Anna nearly laughed.

"What makes you think I would tell you what I'm thinking Mr. Sark?" she spat.

"Simply because you've confided in me many times before," he said, glancing up to meet her eyes. She nearly gasped. They were just as blue as she remembered. She shook the thought, scowling at him.

"That was before," she whispered, taking a sip from her cup .

"Before what, exactly?" he asked, tossing the paper down on the table, sighing loudly.

"Before you betrayed me," she spat, slamming her cup on the table, and standing up to march to the sink. As she proceeded to wash dishes in a futile attempt to ignore him, he moved to stand behind her.

"I never betrayed you," he said.

"Maybe not in actions," she said, scrubbing a plate, "But in your heart, you were never with me," she finished. He moved closer to her, putting his hands on her waist.

"Then who was I with?" he asked, whispering in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She shook her head, grabbing his left arm and twisting it behind his back in one swift motion. As he yelped in pain, she spoke directly into his ear, holding a knife to his neck.

"You can't do this to me anymore Andrew. You can't charm your way out of everything. Don't touch me again, because it will be the last time your hands touch anything. Understood?" she demanded.

"Understood," he screamed, and he gasped after she released him. He rubbed his arm as he looked up at her, his hair more disheveled than usual.

"For a moment I thought you were going to kill me," he said. She didn't dignify his comment with an answer, but as she rounded the corner of the next room she mumbled,

"That's the idea."

  



	3. Chapter Two

  


Weeks later, Anna was startled when the door to Irina's home slammed shut. In walked Andrew Sark, and in mere moments his suit jacket had been discarded on a kitchen chair. Anna found him sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. From his appearance, she knew immediately what was bothering him.

Sydney Bristow.

She was the only woman on the face of this earth who irked Andrew in such a huge way. She was the only woman who could penetrate his tough exterior. Of course, Sydney would never see him break, he would never allow it. Anna, however, had seen the profound effect she had on him.

It made her hate Sydney even more. 

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, and he immediately dropped his hands to rest on the table, looking at her with the same smirk on his face, though his eyes remained troubled.

"What makes you think something's wrong Anna?" he asked.

"You had a run in with her again didn't you?" she demanded, sitting beside him at the table. He sighed, admitting defeat.

"Not so much. I didn't see her, but I know she was there," Sark answered, placing his hands over his face again.

"At the launch," Anna finished for him.

"Yes, at the launch," he answered, slightly annoyed, "I don't know how she does it. I covered all my bases. I don't know how she got past security." He seemed to drift into his own thoughts for a moment, until Anna's loud sigh snapped him back into reality.

"What does it matter? She obviously placed a device on the satellite, enabling her and her precious CIA to see everything we're seeing. What's done is done Andrew," Anna said.

"She will be going after the music box," he said, looking at Anna pointedly. Anna's ears perked up at this.

"I can stop her," she said suddenly, and Sark mentally noted her eager tone.

"That won't be necessary. I will be going for the music box myself," he said, standing up. Anna followed him down the hallway.

"Then I'm going with you," she shouted.

"No, you're not Anna," he said, turning around to look at her.

"Andrew, I'm..."

"You're not going Anna. End of discussion," he said, and as he turned his back to her, he couldn't help smiling at her childish scowl.

  


*****

  


Sydney listened intently as the music box played music. It amazed her that such an important code was held within the series of notes she was hearing. The music ended just as quickly as it had begun.

"Okay, that's it. Confirm you've got the recording, I'm ready to destroy the music box," Sydney spoke into her comlink.

"Affirmative. We've got the recording," Vaughn spoke. Sydney spoke again, then proceeded to spray a solution on the music box, causing it to dissolve and rust instantly. She turned on her other comlink, connecting her with SD-6 again, and shuddered when she heard Dixon's frightened voice.

"Sydney! Do you copy?!"

"I read you, Dixon. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Get out of there, Sark's here!" he shouted, and Sydney's eyes widened. She picked up the case with the destroyed music box and turned around, coming face to face with Sark and his gun.

"Put the case down," he demanded, his face devoid of its usual smirk. She complied instantly.

"Slide it over," he said, to which she kicked it over the ice to where he was standing. He looked at her pointedly, his familiar smirk suddenly stretching across his face.

"It _was_ you giving us problems at the launch. I'd offer you passage back to civilization but my submersible only seats four," he said. She looked over him for a moment before smirking.

"It's the thought that counts," she spoke, before whipping a pick axe in his direction. He cried out in pain as it sunk into his left thigh. He fell backward, but shot his gun as he fell to the ground. Sydney ran to escape, but fell through the ice as his bullets penetrated the icy surface. He gasped as the ice closed over her, and watched in horror as she rose to the surface, banging on the ice. He moved to break the ice, not exactly sure of his motivation to save her. He was interrupted by a voice in his comlink.

"Andrew! Get out of there! Agent Dixon is on his way back in there!" Anna Khasinau yelled. Sark's eyes grew angry at her use of his first name, undoubtedly in the presence of his employees.

"Anna! I told you not to follow me here!" he screamed, hesitant to leave Sydney, who was still hammering on the ice.

"Leave her Andrew," Anna hissed. He immediately raced out of the cave, seeing Anna in the distance with another submersible. When she noticed the blood pouring from his leg, she assisted him into the vehicle.

"Where are my agents?" he demanded, looking at her.

"I sent them ahead of us. Did you get the music box?" she asked. He pointed to his bag, indicating that he had gotten it.

"Good!" she yelled.

"Just shut up and drive," he sighed, sinking into his seat, "Don't call me Andrew again." She only scowled, but did not argue, and Andrew breathed a sigh of relief as they settled into silence. The only thing on his mind was Sydney.

He could only pray she had escaped that icy hell.

He shuddered at the thought.

Since when had he cared?

  


*****

Days later, Anna was waiting for Sark to return to the house, and was growing impatient. 

He was supposed to be home hours ago. Moments later, he came into the house, two security guards following him. He sighed when he noticed Anna's presence.

"Waiting up for me I suppose Khasinau?"

"Where were you?" she demanded, inches from his face. She looked to the security guards who remained close to Sark. She sighed loudly. "Can you tell these goons to back off so you and I can have a discussion?" she demanded. Sark waved the man off, and they both nodded, leaving the room.

"What happened to you?" she asked, noting a small scratch on his head.

"I was with Richter, trying to get the 'The Bible' from him, and Sloane's men bloody attacked me," he said. Anna looked at him questioningly.

"I thought the CIA had 'The Bible'" Anna spoke, looking at him pointedly. He stepped back from her, recognizing his blunder. Anna still thought that Sydney had killed Khasinau, taking 'The Bible' with her to the CIA. He struggled to cover Irina's back quickly.

"They did. Irina's men got it back and turned it over to Richter. At least that's what Irina told me," he said, meeting her gaze.

"That's strange. She didn't tell me about that," Anna said, doubt filling her voice.

"Well," Sark began, changing the subject, " Now SD-6 had Richter, and they will interrogate him."

"Oh God. What if they get 'The Bible'?" Anna gasped.

"They won't," Sark answered quickly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Richter has the virus. He'll die within days," Sark said, his face stoic.

"Oh," Anna said, looking down at the floor. Her gaze shifted to his injured leg. He followed her gaze.

"It's fine," he said.

"I'll be the judge of that," she answered, "Let me see it."

"Anna..."

"Just let me see it," she demanded, leading him to sit on the couch in the living room. He complied, but not without comment.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you," he said.

"You're not touching me. I'm touching you. Now shut up," she said, and he helped her lift his pant leg to get a good look at the injury. It was healing nicely, but she could tell from his face that even the slightest touch hurt. She touched it tenderly, and he sighed at the touch. He had almost forgotten how good her fingers felt on his skin. He looked up into her eyes, and he smiled as her icy gaze visibly softened.

"It looks good," she said, breaking the moment of tenderness. He cleared his throat.

"I always look good," he spoke, and as she prepared to remove her hand from his leg, he grabbed her wrist.

"Hey," she protested, but paused when he looked at her.

"Don't tell me not to touch you," he whispered, his mouth within inches from her own.

"Don't touch me," she said, though their faces came closer to one another.

"If I believed that you didn't want me to, you wouldn't be looking at me like that," he said, stroking her cheek.

"Like what?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Like that night in Moscow," he said.

"That night...was...a long time ago," she said, shifting her gaze to the floor. He retaliated quickly, lifting her chin up, forcing her eyes to meet his own.

"But you haven't forgotten," he said, his eyes piercing hers. She gasped, and began to speak, but he silenced her by placing a finger over her mouth.

"I haven't either," he said, and he kissed her roughly on her lips.

Moments later as he carried her out of the room, a single thought crossed Anna's mind. _ Was he thinking of Sydney Bristow?_

She quickly erased it.


	4. Chapter Three

  


Sydney looked down at her Russian army uniform, holding back a laugh as Sark pointed a gun in her direction. He was dressed similarly, minus the skirt. She laughed at the thought of the cocky bastard in a skirt.

"Whatever Arvin Sloane pays you, it can't be enough. Would you consider coming to work for me if it meant I'd let you walk out of here? I believe if you took the time to hear the comprehensive offer, you might actually say yes," he said, his eyebrows raising. Sydney grinned at the obvious innuendo. She glanced over his body, noting his physical attributes with another grin. 

"You're cute, but I'll pass," she said, pulling on one of the medals on her jacket, causing a small explosion. She punched Sark hard in the face, and they blocked one another's punches until Sark kicked Sydney hard in the face. He smirked. It was a shame having to beat up that beautiful face. The blow sent Sydney flying, and Sark ran to grab the map they were both after. Suddenly, Russian guards burst in the room, and seeing Sark, they shot at him, to which he fired as well. Sydney took this opportunity to grab the fallen map, not without going unnoticed by Sark, or the guards. As Sark was taken into custody, he watched as another guard trailed after his adversary. He sighed.

Foiled again by Agent Bristow. 

They had to stop meeting like this.

  


*****

  


Anna had sent in a team to recover Sark from the Russian police. Sark had only sighed when he saw her, kissing her softly on the temple. Usually he would have been overjoyed to have been rescued from prison. This time however, he was embarrassed. He had been outwitted by Sydney, who, Anna had informed him, had been successful in escaping with the map. Now, he was being rescued by another woman, one that he wasn't sure if he loved or loathed her.

Anna had noticed his indifference toward her, and was internally enraged. That night in Irina's home had been beautiful, and now here he was, weeks later, acting as if she didn't exist. 

Sydney.

It was always Sydney.

She distracted him like no one else could.

It infuriated Anna to no end. It had to stop. She had to make sure that they wouldn't meet again. She would personally make sure that their paths didn't cross again.

*****

  


Weeks later, Sydney Bristow's eyes welled up with tears as Kendall admitted that Vaughn had contracted the virus. She couldn't believe it. Just last night, Vaughn told her that he was fine. Moments later, she had visited her mother, begging for any knowledge of an antidote. It did exist, and Sydney would have to retrieve it in Paldiski. 

As she went to visit Vaughn, she realized her mission in seeing him was to retrieve a blood sample, so the antidote could be matched to his DNA. He had been lying there helplessly, and Sydney shuddered at the sight of her handler in his hospital bed.

"Hi," he had said weakly as he noticed her presence. He nearly gasped. She was so incredibly beautiful.

"Hi. I talked to my mother, there's an antidote. I'm going to go get it," she said.

"How dangerous?" he asked. Even when he was ill, his eyes still pierced her own. 

"Getting the serum?" she asked, trying to shake it off, "Nah, it'll be easy. But I need to take some of your blood with me okay?" she said, and shuddered as he cowered in pain. After she had taken his blood, she removed her gloves, smiling at him.

"Couple of days, you'll be doing wind sprints," she joked. He took her hand, gazing at her pointedly.

"Be careful Syd," he said, and sighing loudly, he closed his eyes, "Sorry I'm so tired."

She watched wordlessly as he laid back, but bolted up when his machines went off. Doctors pushed her away as she shouted his name, but she was forced out of the room. Matters became worse when she met Alice, who called herself Michael's girlfriend.

His girlfriend.

She shook her head at the thought. She could not think of herself at a time like this. She had to go get the antidote. She took one last look at Alice before turning to exit the building.

  


*****

  


She had gotten the antidote, and now she was trapped. And Sark, that plague of a man, was looking down on her, his miserable countenance protected by bulletproof glass.

"Agent Bristow. Those pipes are rigged to dispense ammonium flurochloride. Wonderful for decontaminating metals and concrete. Not so good on organic materials, such as your suit," he said smirking, looking her over, "Or your skin."

She looked at him, her stoic expression reminding him of her father. She cocked her gun and shot at the glass, despite her knowledge that it was bulletproof. He closed his eyes as the bullets hit the glass, but he did not flinch.

"You and I, we're destined to work together. I truly believe that," he said, as he turned on the pipes above her head, and the liquid rained down on her. She looked down as her suit immediately began to disintegrate. She looked up at Sark, and as she did, he explained that if she complied with his wishes, he would let her keep the antidote. 

He wanted Sloane murdered. She gasped, but considered the idea.

It was a small price to pay: Sloane's life for Vaughn's.

"I can get you to Sloane, but only if you promise to let me keep the antidote," Sydney said, looking up at him pointedly.

"No. Sloane first. Then you'll get your precious antidote," Sark said. Sydney only nodded in agreement, and Sark turned off the pipes. He signaled his men to take Sydney to a decontamination room, and when he was satisfied, he left the facility.

*****

  


He didn't have time for this.

He had to catch a plane to Tokyo in an hour.

And here he was, being lectured by some twenty-four year-old that felt she knew it all.

"She was there? Sydney was there!" Anna yelled in disbelief.

"Are you deaf or just daft?" he asked, "Yes! She was there!"

"I asked you to stay away from her!" she yelled.

"You asked...you didn't demand," he said.

"Well I am now! If you see her again, I'm leaving! She impairs your judgement Andrew! You don't work as well when she is in the picture!" she yelled. He stood up, his eyes blazing.

"I'm going to meet her now!" he yelled.

"What? You're working with her?"

"It's all a part of Irina's plan," he said, gazing at her.

"I don't care what Derevko wants," she yelled, "I want you to stay away from her."

"I'm going," Sark answered, turning away from her, picking up his bags. He stopped when he heard Anna's voice.

"This is what happened before Andrew. You were never with me. You're in love with her. You're in love with Sydney," she said, her voice shaking. Sark didn't answer, and didn't turn around. Instead, he walked out the door, leaving Anna alone, tears falling down her cheeks.

  


*****

  


Anna had heard through her contacts that Andrew had tricked Sydney into believing she had killed Sloane, when in reality, Sark had struck up a deal with the man. He gave Sydney the antidote, and had watched as Sydney had saved her precious handler. Now, Sark was in league with SD-6, working with Sydney on a daily basis.

Months after striking a deal with the infamous leader of SD-6, Irina had been extracted from the CIA, mostly because of Sark's manipulative hold over Sloane. Sloane and Irina appeared to be working together, but Anna knew the truth.

Irina Derevko was going to destroy Arvin Sloane.

Anna had planned on killing Sydney on numerous occasions, but stopped when she had heard of the anguish that Andrew was going through. Seeing Sydney become romantically involved with Michael Vaughn was killing him. He had hired a woman he had known a long time ago, Alison Doren, to kill Sydney's roommate Francie, taking over her life. He had watched helplessly as Alison taped various liaisons between Sydney and Vaughn. He hated every moment of it.

He hadn't heard from Anna in a while, and that was the way Anna wanted it. She wanted both Sark and Irina to think she was dead, so that they wouldn't suspect her involvement when she finally killed Sydney Bristow. Sydney and Vaughn captured Sark again, and Anna had laughed when she had received the news of his incarceration.

Soon though, word had reached Anna that Sydney had discovered who Alison Doren really was, and that a fatal fight had ensued between the two of them. Sydney Bristow was gone. Disappeared. Months later, it was announced that a body had been found.

Anna could not believe it.

She would not.

Not until she saw Sydney's Bristow's dead body before her.

She only wanted one thing, and that was Sydney Bristow's head on a platter. 

She would have it.

And her revenge on Sydney, and Andrew would at least be complete.


End file.
